1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixture louvers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the lighting industry, there have been numerous fixture types fitted with louvers. The louvers are used to shield a bare lamp from direct lines of sight to remove distracting glare, and also to direct the light from the lamp into a desired location. One of the currently most popular types is a Bollard light. This is a short post-like fixture used for accent and area lighting of outdoor areas. The louvers, usually seven or more in number, make it possible to shield the lamp and direct the light downwardly. Without the louvers, the light from such low level fixtures would be very objectionable to pedestrians and drivers alike.
The louvers that have been used in the past are merely annular rings or flanges that are spaced apart on supports and surround a central chamber in which the light is mounted. The open areas between the louvers permit fingers to be accessed into the lamp area, and allow weather and insects to enter the fixture. Sticks, rods and the like could be inserted upwardly through the louver openings and used to break the lamps.
In addition, an internal sleeve has been made of a tough plastic and then fixed to the inside opening of the louvers with mechanical parts. This sleeve is frequently discarded or lost, making the fixtures hazardous or inconvenient.
These problems are overcome with the present design.